


Popcorn in the Folds of His Trenchcoat

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn in the Folds of His Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://chelseafrew.livejournal.com/profile)[**chelseafrew**](http://chelseafrew.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) drabble exchange.

Castiel, exiled from Heaven, found himself at loose ends. Dean, exasperated by his regular presence, suggested that Castiel ‘catch a freaking movie’. Popped corn was a vital component of the ritual, so Castiel procured some and sat in darkened movie houses, watching images sprayed across the screen in stuttering light.

Each movie was a story, he realized. Stories of father and sons, heroes and villains, man’s inhumanity to man and his search for redemption. Castiel’s faith was renewed. God would not be found in Heaven. He would be on Earth, watching these stories unfold.

Uriel would have liked Charlie Chaplin.


End file.
